Talk:Anthony Fremont
Tiering Why is Anthony rated as High 2-A? He didn't destroy the Twilight Zone. He destroyed the universe his story took place in. That is not the same thing. Edit: Never mind. Looking into it, I don't think he even destroyed the world at all, but instead pulled Peaksville into a void. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 03:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) According to Seed, he did it in the sequel episode. I haven't watched it so I can't vouch. Though if he put Peaksville in a void, would the fact that the "void" has a sun mean anything? --''Darkanine. Feel free to send me a message! - '' 13:09, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Even if it wasn't Azzy & Anime, there is no evidence to prove what you guys are implying here . Heres the main problem: Every Twilight Zone story takes place in the exact same Universe, and i haven't seen anything from Twilight Zone to prove otherwise , sans the Tower of Terrors. They never refer to it as an Multiverse, it is always refered to as a 5th Dimensional Universe. The concept of an "Multiverse" never existed, so attempting to say it is just one of many universes is faulty , cause the concept of a Multiverse doesn't exist in the series as a whole . ONly the term "Universe" . On the wikia, it refers tto a Universe as " [http://twilightzone.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Twilight_Zone_Universe EVERYTHING '''that Exists] " , which would mean the Twilight Zone , and they only refer to said Twilight Zone . as the Fifth DImension . About this "void" mess, where and how can you prove to me it was "just" a void, or some sort of teleportation , except the nothingness that result from him deleting his home universe ? The word "World" could literally mean anything, and just because it didn't destroy the Sun practically doesn't mean anything . That does not imply it's range, neither would it describe the reaches of his warping at all , unless explicitly referred to in the story About the "sun", they needed to thrive in order to live with the nutrients. Even if you called it a void , a sun being in this would make no sense whatsoever, neither would a pocket dimension, because obviously they never referred to it as such or even implied it ot be in canon . It is just another random occurence that happens in fiction, nothing else is implied. Would it make ssense for Anthony to either destroy and or teleport ( which i stil have found NO evidence for ,except for it being a complete void of nothingness , which also is faulty ) , would the citizens survive if they had no Sun or nutrients ? No. This kid more than likely knew ( if he even had a basic education ) , hence why he kept the sun, and the city of Peaksville in tact . It's the only reason . He ddin't want to be alone, but isolated from th rest of the world . It also wouldn't explain how they can all move in a "Void" devoid of absolutely everything, unless they were still in their home universe, but everything was deleted, sans the things they needed to thrive . This doesn't automatically mean: " Pocket Dimension Creation " or " Teleportation into a void of nothingness " Even ~~The 2nd Existential Seed '''1:52, June 30,2017 (UTC)